


Power Rangers: Dragon Riders

by RangerFan17



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Power Rangers
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POWER RANGERS AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerFan17/pseuds/RangerFan17
Summary: Centuries ago, there was a battle between the dragon riders of the Hooligan Tribe and a group known as the Merciless' Crew. Now the Merciless' Crew have returned and a new team of dragon riders must rise up to stop them.





	Power Rangers: Dragon Riders

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from after watching the Dragon series on Netflix and watch and watch a bunch Super Sentai.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dreamworks owns How to Train your Dragon and Saban and Disney owns Power Rangers.

In the Arctic Ocean, pieces of a large glacier started to fall off. When one piece fallen off, it revealed a prow of a ship with a figurehead of a winged-dragon.

* * *

 

I woke up with my body aching as I slowly got up and saw fire on almost every house. I panicked as I looked around looking for my companion. “Buddy!” I shouted, looking around as I walked down the hill and saw a few humanoid creatures that were colored blue, green, yellow, and red. They had suction-cups on the back of their arms and legs, they had slightly swollen heads with masks covering the lower half of their face, and four tentacles hanging from the back of their heads. They were surrounding a large black scaly creature, “Get away from him!” I shouted as I pulled out a sword and it was on fire. It took effort, but I was able to fend off the creatures and kneeled against the large creature. “Hey bud,” I said softly as I tried to comfort it, “Are you okay?” the creature opened its eye revealing its green eyes before letting out a moan.

“Never send Oct-Militum to do a pirate’s job.”

I hesitated as I turned to see a man standing in front of one the fires, hiding his face, but see the outline of his long curly hair and the red coat the hangs on his shoulders. “Basco,” I said as can feel the anger building up inside me.

“Captain…” the man named Basco replied raising his arm up, “Captain Basco.” Basco started to walk towards me, “You and your friends have been a thorn at my crew’s side.” Basco pulled out a sword, “But now I’ll enjoy killing you myself!”

I grabbed my sword and Basco charged at me and our sword clashed…

* * *

 

A teenage boy suddenly fell out of his bed and landed on the floor with a thud. The teen sat up as someone knocked on the door. “Hamish, is everything alright?” a woman asked on the other side of the door.

“Yeah mom,” Hamish replied, “Just tripped.”

“Well it’s almost time for school,” his mother said, “Better get ready.”

Hamish let out a yawn before he sat back up on his bed and reach to his bedside to get his prosthetic leg and put on his left leg. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom to wash up. Hamish has always been a thin teen, no fat and barely any muscle, he had massy auburn hair, and had green eyes. He looked like any other teen, but thing that stands out was his prosthetic leg, years ago he got in an accident where he lost part his left leg below the knee.

After Hamish cleaned up, he returned to his room to put on a green t-shirt, a brown hoodie, and a pair of jeans. He rushed down the stairs and started to walk through the living room, where he heard his mother say, “Don’t worry about Toothless, I already fed him.”

Hamish turned to his mother, who was slightly taller than her son, thin as well, and has long auburn hair like her son, hell you can see where Hamish gets his traits from. “Thanks mom,” he said as he grabbed his bookbag.

“Hamish, remember your father and I are going out tonight,” his mother said, “You know the rules.”

“I know mom,” Hamish replied, “Keep the noise down, make sure Toothless doesn’t go on the carpet, and make sure to keep the house clean.”

“And…” his mother.

“Keep Toothless and my friends out of dad’s office.” Hamish finished.

“Good boy, now get yourself to school,” his mother said.

“Alright, see you and dad later,” Hamish said as he grabbed his bookbag and walked out the front door.

Outside, there was a car waiting for him. Inside the car was Hamish’s best friend, “Hey Fineas.”

“Morning Hamish,” Fineas greeted. Fineas was quite husky teen, but he was a truly kind-hearted kid. “How are you feeling today?”

Hamish hesitated for a moment before replying, “I’m fine.”

“You hesitated,” Fineas said, “You had that dream again?” Fineas started to get a bit excited, “You need to tell me about it, this dream could mean something.”

“I know, I know, it’s just that this time I got a name,” Hamish said, “Have you ever heard of someone named Captain Basco?”

“Captain Basco? No never heard of him,” Fineas said, “But maybe I can find something before tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Hamish asked.

“Of course, I did help find some of those old Viking letters to help with that journal your dad has,” Fineas assured.

“That’s true,” Hamish replied.

Soon the two friends arrived at the local high school. As the two got out of the car, they heard someone shouting, “When I get my hands on you!”

“Sound like the twins are at it again,” Fineas said.

Hamish raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t it too early for that?” he asked.

Soon fraternal twin ran out of the front door, one a boy and the other a girl, they were almost identical other than the gender and the girl had slightly longer hair. They ran to one side of the school to hide, soon a red headed boy ran out, with his face covered in white powder, he was wearing a letterman jacket and was well built. “Thorstons, you are so dead when I catch you!” he shouted before running the other direction.

Hamish and Fineas walked up to the twins, “Really did you need to piss of Danial this early?”

The twins turned to the two and smiled, before the girl said, “Hey don’t look at me, it was Thomas’s idea!”

“It was not! Rebecca came up with it!” Thomas replied.

“It doesn’t matter who came up with it, you two shouldn’t piss Danial off,” a new female voice said.

Everyone saw a tall blonde athletic girl with a raven hair athletic looking girl. “Hey Astrid, Heather,” Hamish greeted before he let out a hiccup.

“Ah poor little Hiccup still can’t talk to girls,” another, yet annoying, voice mocked.

There was another boy you looked muscular but a bit shorter than Hamish. “Scott! *hic* You know I hate that *hic* nickname!” Hamish said, “You know can’t *hic* help it.”

“Maybe you should learn to talk to…” Scott tried to say, but Heather grabbed and twisted his arm.

“And you should learn to keep you mouth shut,” she said.

Everyone chuckled at Scott’s pain, until Fineas pointed out, “Guys the bell is about to ring, we better get to class.”

As the teens started to walk to their class rooms, Astrid had to ask, “Hey Hamish are we still allowed to come over?”

“Yeah, but you guys know my dad’s rules,” Hamish told Astrid.

“Unfortunately, I won’t be able to come tonight,” Heather said.

“Why?” Astrid asked.

“My dad has some friends in town and he wants me and Danial home,” Heather explained.

“Too bad,” Scott said, “You would miss me totally…” The girls ignored Scott and walked past him.

Soon the warning bell rang, “Sorry guy, need to get to class,” Hamish said as he started to walk down the hallway, “See you guys tonight!”

* * *

 

Two men in heavy artic gear was wondering through a wooden corridor that was heavily covered in frost. “Are you sure we should be here?” one man asked.

“Are you kidding? A ship found in a glacier, perfectly preserved, just imagine the finds here,” the other man replied. Soon the two men found a double door, instead of knobs or handles, these doors have a ship’s steering wheel. “This door looks important.” As the man tried to turn the steering wheel, but it was frozen.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot and the other man fell with a blood stain on his back.

“You missed one,” a gruff male voice said.

“Why don’t you try to shoot a target in another room?” A female voice.

The man was afraid as he started to run down the hall. He soon arrived at a fork in the hall, he heard a motherly voice singing, “Come to me my pray, so my children can play.”

The man ran the opposite direction and stopped when he bumped into someone. He looked up to see a person in a red kimono with black fire patterns on the bottom of the kimono and on the end of his sleeves. He had a black hood on with a kitsune mask, consoling his face, and tied to his waist was a katana in its sheath.

“Sorry, but the rules state that all intruders on the Merciless are to be killed on sight,” the person said.

He pulled out his katana as the man tried to escape.

* * *

 

Later in the day, Hamish was on the couch with his black monitor lizard. Hamish remembered getting this pet, his father is the town’s sheriff and he busted a drug operation in town. Among the things they had on the property, there the lizard was among the things that were recovered. His father was going to send the lizard to a shelter, but the moment Hamish saw the lizard he wanted to adopted it. Thanks to his father Hamish was able to adopt the lizard and he named him Toothless. He didn’t know why, but he felt like the name fit the lizard.

The doorbell rang and Hamish got up and place Toothless on the couch, “Be right back buddy.” Hamish walked up to the door and opened it to see his friends, “Hey guys,” he greeted.

“You ready for a night a fright!?” Thomas started as he was carrying a bag full of snacks.

Rebecca held up the Blu-ray and said, “This movie is so scary the you might go pee pee in your pants!”

“This is what happens when we let the twins pick the movie,” Astrid said.

“Don’t worry Astrid, if you get scared, I’ll protect you,” Scott said acting like a badass.

“Touch me and I’ll break that arm off,” Astrid told the shorter boy.

Everyone chuckled before Hamish said, “Well me and Toothless were ready for your arrival in the living room, shall we?”

“Um Hamish, where is Toothless, “Fineas asked.

“On the couch, where I left him,” Hamish replied.

“He’s not here,” Fineas pointed out.

“What?” Hamish walked over to see the lizard missing, “Where did he go?”

“Why do we need the lizard with us? Scott asked.

“Hey he’s much part of our group as you are,” Hamish said as he started to look for his pet.

“Plus Toothless is way cooler than you,” Thomas joked, upsetting Scott.

Rebecca noticed a tail sticking out of a slightly opened door, “Found him!” Rebecca announced as she approached the door and Toothless ran inside.

“Don’t go in there!” Hamish shouted, “That’s my dad’s office.”

“Your dad’s office?” Rebecca repeated as she opened the door a bit to peak into the office, “This looks awesome!” she shouted. The others rushed over to see what Rebecca was talking about.

“Come on guys,” Hamish said trying to stop Rebecca, Thomas, and Scott from checking out the office.

“Yeah guys, it’s his father’s private room,” Astrid said.

Hamish sighed as he, Astrid, and Fineas went into the office. Hamish’s father’s office was a good size office with a desk in the center of the room and a file cabinet behind it. Around the room there were suits of armor, swords and shields hanging on the wall. And in the corner of the office was a glass display case with a brown leather-bound notebook.

“Hamish what is all this?” Scott asked.

“My dad is proud of our ancestor, all this stuff is Viking armor and weapons,” Hamish explained.

“Proud? More like obsessive,” Thomas said.

“I know,” Hamish replied, “He told me that we are descendants of a Viking known as the Dragon Conqueror. Hell that notebook over there is said to belong to the Dragon Conqueror.”

“Really? Why doesn’t your dad sell it to a museum or something?” Scott said.

“That notebook has been passed down for generations,” Hamish answered as he picked up Toothless, “Now let’s get out of here.” Hamish stood there as his friends started to leave the office. Suddenly an unseen force pushed the display case and the case broke as it hit the floor. Hamish turned to the broken case with the look of horror. “Nononononononono!” he placed Toothless on the desk, “Dad is going to kill me!” Hamish examined the notebook, he saw nothing damaged on the cover and examined the inside of the book to see that there was no damage to the pages. Hamish took a large sigh of relief. “Alright no damage to it.”

“Are you sure?” Fineas asked as he walked over with the rest of their friends behind him.

“Yeah it looks fine,” Hamish examined the insignia on the cover, it was a black dragon that was curled up and the end of its tail was red. He open it again and noticed it something different. “Wait a minute this page is in English!”

“Really?” Fineas said with excitement as he looked at the page, but the page had bizarre symbols, “Hamish, it still in that wired language.”

“Really? It’s English to me,” Hamish said.

“What does it say?” Astrid said.

Hamish stood up and started to read; _“It was a normal day on the second week as the new chief of Berk. My friends and I heard of a group of hunters operating a few islands away form our home. So, we decided to go and try to stop their operation, even though as chief I had responsibilities to do for my village, but this was more important to us. After a few hours we were able to reach the island where the hunters were, where we saw some of the hunters’ ships on fire. On one of the ships we saw only one person standing on it, I use my spyglass to get a closer look at the man. He wasn’t there for long, as soon as he noticed us he jumped off the ship and into the water. I couldn’t see much, just and bizarre insignia on the back of his red coat._

Next to the paragraph was a drawing of a skull turned to face right, underneath the skull were a bunch of tentacles, looking like they are hanging off the skull. On the side of the skull looked like batwings and instead of crossbones there where what looks like a sword and a rifle crossing each other behind the skull.

“You’re making that up,” Scott said, “There is no way it said that.”

“It does,” Hamish replied, “I don’t know why but all those symbols turn to English words. And yet as I read it, I felt like I experienced it before.”

“You mean like…?” Fineas started.

“Yeah,” Hamish answered.

Astrid look at the two boys and asked, “Alright you two, what’s going on?”

Hamish looked embarrassed and started explain, “As of late, I’ve been having a recurring dream. I was in a village that was on fire where weird creatures were attacking, but there was a man, a man in a red coat.”

“Are you sure you didn’t make it up?” Scott asked, “Maybe its from one of those old animes you like.”

“Maybe, Hamish is having a vison of a past life and this vison could be a warning of an upcoming battle,” Thomas suggested. Everyone was staring at him before he said, “Oh yeah, I can be deep.”

“That sounds more ridicules then what Hamish said,” Scott pointed out.

“Well we can dwell on all this another time,” Hamish said, “Right now you guys just return to the living room.”

Before anyone can say anything, there was a bright flash and all the teens were gone, leaving Toothless alone in the room. The display case magically lifted back up and the glass was fixed. Toothless leaped off the desk and left the room.

* * *

 

With a flash of light, the six teens were on a grassy field. “What!? What was that!?” Scott shouted, “Where are we!?”

Around them it looked like a large enclosed environment, with a blue crystal structure above the entire place and sunlight can pass through. They noticed that they were on a small hill that overlooks a large meadow with a pond. Nearby there were some woods, a few plateaus, and more bodies of water.

“Um guys…” Thomas started

“It looks like an ecosystem that is being preserved,” Fineas explained, “But for what?”

“Guys…!” Rebecca shouted, but their friends ignore them.

“But what is that stuff above us?” Astrid added.

“GUYS! The twins shouted.

“What?!” Scott shouted, “We don’t have time for you two stupid…!”

“Well maybe the four of you should look down there!” Rebecca said point down the hill.

The rest of the teens looked where Rebecca was pointing at. They saw a group of creatures walking towards the water. A few were a large reptile creature with a long neck and tail, it was using its wings to help walk and upon its head were several horns.

The next group of creatures were walking on two legs, with its wings folded up on its sides, on its head were a few spines. When one of the larger creatures hissed at one, it hissed back as it rose its tails to reveal a lot of sharp spins on it.

The next were a bunch of stout creatures that have short legs and tail, and tiny wings. Despite their small wings, they were able to lift their heavy looking bodies.

The last of the creatures had two heads attached to very long snake-like necks. Its wings were folded on its back.

“Are those things…” Hamish started.

“Dragons!” Fineas nearly shouted fallowed by a hand covering his mouth.

“Shhh!” Scott hushed, “We should not alert a bunch of creatures that could kill us!”

“He’s right,” Hamish said, “Right now let’s…” Suddenly a black blur passed by the teens and tackled Hamish. At first the teens we panicking as they saw Hamish being pinned by a black dragon and he was giving shrieks, they rushed to help but stopped as Hamish’s shrieks are replaced with laughter as it was licking Hamish. “Oh god, stop!” The dragon nuzzled its head on Hamish’s chest, “Careful big guy.”

They got a good look at the black dragon, they saw the saddle on its back and running down its back was a device that led to its tail where they noticed that half the tail was red and looked mechanical looking. It turned its head to show it green cat-like eyes.

“Easy there,” Astrid said raising her arms. Suddenly she felt a nudge from behind and she turned to see a blue spine dragon, that also had a saddle in its back. It ran around her making noises that sound like it was happy to see her.

A brown stout dragon flew towards Fineas and circled around him with its tongue hanging out like a dog waiting for a treat.

Thomas and Rebecca were lifted into the air and quickly flipped over unto a saddle that was near the head. They realized that they were on a green two headed dragon. “Whoa! This is awesome!” Thomas shouted.

“What no dragon is coming to me?!” Scott shouted. Soon he felt something whip his rear end and he turned to see a red horned dragon giving him the stink eye. “What was that for?!”

Soon they heard someone chuckling before saying, “I know you are all excited to see familiar faces, but you need to bring them to me.”

The dragons bent down to show the saddles on them and motioned with their heads to get on. “I’m not sure about this,” Hamish said, nervous to get on this dragon.

“Don’t be a wuss Hamish!” Scott shouted as he got on his dragon, “When’s the next time you’ll ride a fricking dragon.”

Everyone got the dragons that came to them and the dragons started to fly, leaving Hamish on the ground with the black dragon. He was still nervous as he looked at the dragon, the dragon looked back at him with a toothless grin. Hamish decided to give this dragon a chance and got on the saddle. Once he got a frim grip of the saddle, the dragon started to run across the field at high speeds. Hamish was at first scared but it was soon replaced with excitement. When he looked to the side he saw the others flying on the dragons, “I wonder why this dragon isn’t using its wings?” he said to himself.

Soon Hamish saw where they were going to a cave on the side of a cliff and his dragon climbed up the side and stopped when they were on the ledge. Soon everyone’s dragon landed on the ledge where they all got off. All the dragons walked into the cave and the black dragon turn to motioned to everyone to fallow them.

“Shall we sis?” Thomas asked.

“We shall brother,” Rebecca replied.

“Wait,” Fineas stopped the twins, “Maybe this is could be a trap.

“Oh, not again…” a man’s voice came from the cave, “It’s not a trap! I just want to talk to you!”

The teens walked into the cave and as the got deeper into the cave, they saw that it was full of computers, monitors, and a large metal table in the middle with chairs surrounding it. In one of the chair sat a familiar man. “Greetings everyone!” he greeted as he stood up, “Welcome to the Dragon Sanctuary!”

“Tom Hiddleston!?” the teens shouted surprised to see the celebrity.

Rebecca was the first run up to Hiddleston. “Mr. Hiddleston, I just loved you in the Thor movies!” she said.

“Okay first off, I’m not Tom Hiddleston,” the man said, “I choose this form since this is what people think what I look like now.”

“And just who are you then?” Scott asked.

“I’m Loki, the God of Mischief,” the man introduced himself.

“Wait as in…” Hamish started.

“Yes, I’m the Loki of the Norse mythology,” Loki finished, “But I’m not here to talk about myself, I’m here to tell why I brought you here.”

“You brought us here?” Astrid asked.

“Correct,” Loki replied, “First question; who here knows that they are descendants of Vikings?”

“I know I am through my father,” Hamish answered, “But are you saying we’re all descendants of Viking?”

“Yes, and of the same tribe too, the Hooligan Tribe,” Loki said.

“That’s a stupid name,” Scott scuffed.

“Well the Hooligan Tribe was an unique tribe, they were the tribe that made peace with the dragons,” Loki said.

Fineas was confused and said, “I’ve been studying about Vikings and never heard of that tribe.”

“That’s because the tribe was nearly killed by a group of pirates 500 years ago,” Loki replied.

“Wait was their captain named Basco?” Hamish asked.

Loki looked surprised and said, “Yes, Basco del Vacío, captain of the Merciless.”

“Ah del Vacío, or ‘of the void,’” Thomas thought out loud, “It sound fearsome and yet mysterious.”

“Perfect name for a pirate captain!” Rebecca added.

“500 years ago, the Merciless’ Crew came to the archipelago and for the greatest prize, but your ancestors where able to hold them off for a few months.” Loki looked at Hamish and continued, “All lead by your ancestor, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. But after a long battle, the Merciless and its crew were frozen in an iceberg, but after 500 years the iceberg started to melt and they will want their revenge.”

“How?! They should be dead after being frozen for 500 years,” Fineas pointed out.

“Yes, for a _human,_ but the Merciless’ Crew are actually space pirates,” Loki told them, “In other words, they’re aliens.”

“So, what does this have to do with us?” Astrid asked.

“Simple, you six will help finish what your ancestors started, to put an end to Basco and his crew,” Loki told them, “But you won’t fight alone, these dragons will help you as well.” The five dragons rushed to each teens’ side, well the two-headed dragon had their head next to each twin. “Toothless the Night Fury will be your ally Hamish.”

Hamish looked at Toothless and said, “Wait your name is Toothless too?”

“Astrid, Stormfly the Deadly Nadder will be yours. Scott you have a Monstrous Nightmare and his name is Hookfang. Fineas, that gentle dragon is a Gronckle and her name is Meatlug. And finally, Thomas and Rebecca, Barf and Belch in a Hideous Zippleback and will serve you well in battle.”

“Wait I have to share a dragon with him,” Rebecca said pointing to her brother.

“So how can these dragons help us?” Scott asked before Hookfang whipped him again with his tail. “Really?!”

“Your ancestors used these dragons and were able to stand up to the Merciless’ Crew,” Loki replied, “By that I mean these are the very dragons your ancestors used in their fights, with my powers I was able to put them in a deep sleep and halt their aging until it was time to fight.”

“But if our ancestors couldn’t stop these pirates, how can we stop them?” Hamish asked.

Loki had a big smile on his before he started to explain, “Well in the 500 years I’ve been on this planet, the last 20 years help inspire me to create a power strong enough to stand up to Basco.”

Fineas started to squeal in excitement, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes, it’s time for a new team of Power Rangers,” Loki said, “I call this team, Power Rangers: Dragon Riders.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter. I know not much action for now, but the next chapter will have the first fight.
> 
> Also, people can submit monster ideas for the story, the next chapter will have the instructions for monster ideas.


End file.
